Despair of a Butterfly
by Samurai'sButterfly
Summary: Rated T cause I recommend this for Teens. Most kids won't unerstand some of it possibly...Naruto was always so cold to her, and she never knew why Hinata discovers his secret and, she runs away blindly. Finding comfort and love in someone unexpected


"I'm leaving." Was all the dark raven haired girl heard before the  
door slammed shut behind her current boyfriend, she had always admired this man since they were a mere 12 years old. And now, at the age of 22, she finally had him. She smiled softly, her sadness faintly appearing on her delicate face, he was so cold towards her, and she never knew why exactly, until today…  
She awoke to the shrill ringing of the house phone; she sat up in a daze.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, surprisingly to no one. She only shook her head slightly and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She chimed, trying to sound as if she hadn't just woken up from a nap.

"Hello, Is Naruto there?" A strangely familiar voice came from the other end. 'Why is she calling for him?' A strange jealous anger filled her chest and lungs.

"No, he's at work. May I take a message?" "Sure." The girl on the other end seemed cheery; maybe she didn't  
know who she was talking to.

"Alright, go ahead." The dark haired woman said as she gripped a pencil tightly.

"Okay, Could you tell him that I can't wait to see him tonight and I'd love to!" The mystery-woman giggled a goodbye to the dark-haired girl who was still holding the receiver in her hand, shocked...

"Tonight…? I'd love to…? What is Naruto up to?!" She yelped to herself, her eyes filling up with tears, she set the phone back on the hook and looked around the house for her things. "I knew I was making a mistake when I answered the phone." She sighed, thinking bitterly to herself. She grabbed her backpack she normally took on missions, and stuffed a few little things in it, and set out her clothing for the day. She bit her lip to stop from letting out a sob. She couldn't cry, not over scum like him! She rummaged through her dresser drawers searching for small things she could carry with her. She stumbled upon a small, old picture frame with a photograph of the younger version of her cheating love. She carefully opened the back of the frame, remembering how old it was, she then, in a blind fury, ripped the photo to shreds, blinking back the tears that now came so terrifyingly close to spilling over.

She stood in the shower letting the warm water drench her locks of waist-length hair. "Why was I stupid enough to believe him when he said he loved me??" Frustrated and an emotional wreck, she yanked on her clothes, then grabbed her bag and began to walk out of the room, yet something caught her eye, something that glistened in the sunlight that shone brightly through the window. She looked out towards the December sun, then down at the neatly wrapped box and subtle little card lying on her dresser.

"What's this?" She blinked, not remembering if she had placed this here before her shower…  
She opened the card and read "Happy birthday Hinata-hime." She un- wrapped the silver box, and lifted the lid, gasping as she pulled out her gift. She held the beautiful butterfly necklace, emblazoned with dark sapphires and onyx gems gingerly, afraid she'd break it by merely speaking one simple word… She smiled,

"Shino." She murmured before she slipped it on, tucking it carefully under her jacket, before grabbing her bag and leaving, slamming the door shut behind her. She had all she needed. Even the promise ring Naruto had given her. She walked the streets of their town, before halting to a stop, watching the rambunctious blonde kiss a pink-haired, emerald-eyed beauty. Her heart panged with envy and sorrow. With every beat she swore she could hear it breaking a little more. She bit her lip, and stormed up to the blonde, and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, the only thing he really saw was Hinata. And his promise ring to her being thrown in his face. "You're disgusting!!" she cried, before turning and running into the woods. There she lay, sobbing heavily, holding the butterfly necklace close.

"Hinata?" A man called her name, and she looked up, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying.

"Shino…?" her voice was wracked with gasps for breath and small choked sobs.

"Hinata? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" the man stepped forward, his eyes and face hidden from view behind sunglasses, a high collared shirt, and a hoodie.

"He was cheating on me. This whole time! I should have known!" A new wave of sobs crashed over her. Shino sat next to her and watched this precious butterfly, _his_ butterfly, the one he had loved and admired from afar for 10 years, the one he loved, shiver and sob.

"Why does no one love me?" she asked him, he pulled her into a hug, lowered the collar of his shirt and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," He whispered, gazing into her pale lavender eyes, "and I always will Hinata-hime…"


End file.
